


The Cooldown

by SparklingPopsicles



Series: MakoHaru at it again! [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mild Roughness, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingPopsicles/pseuds/SparklingPopsicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes working out turns Makoto into a beast. A beast that only Haru's body can tame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cooldown

**Author's Note:**

> I have a major thirst for pent-up gym!mako...  
> ~ THANK YOU, Anne! Best beta eva

Haru briefly looks up as Makoto comes through the living room entrance, immediately dropping his sports bag to the floor.

“Hey. Have a good night?” Haru asks, continuing to rearrange the photo display that’s on the table near the wall. “I’m about to start dinner, if you want to clean up first,” he adds, standing back to examine his work. The lineup looks okay, but it still isn’t what he wants.

Haru begins to move the picture frames around again, and he yelps as he is all of a sudden grabbed from behind, his back colliding with something solid and steamy.

“M-Makoto?” Haru gasps, shivering because Makoto’s shirt is drenched in sweat. The potent smell of him is appetizingly spicy, and Haru can feel every ripple and tense muscle of his boyfriend’s torso through the thin material of their shirts.

“I don’t want to clean up,” Makoto says, sternly, his breath tickling Haru’s scalp.

Haru lets out a light squeak as Makoto squeezes his hips, and he leans back against Makoto’s front. “What – what do you want?” Haru asks, aiming to keep his voice steady, but it crackles through his throat.

Makoto takes one of Haru’s hands, moving it behind Haru and between their bodies. Makoto then presses Haru’s palm to his erection, over his gym shorts. "Haruka,” Makoto moans into Haru’s ear. “I want you. Right now.”

Haru whimpers pathetically, feeling his knees go weak. Makoto is in _that_ mood, which means tonight is going to be one of _those_ nights. Haru’s heart beats faster – drums and clatters inside his chest – at the realization of what is about to happen…again. Haru’s hand curves around the hard, warm lump in Makoto’s shorts, cupping it fondly.

It was only a few weeks ago that Makoto started working out at the gym near their apartment, but already Haru is certain that he worships the new ritual that takes place once Makoto returns.

Every so often Makoto comes home fiery and pent-up after a long, grueling session of lifting and cardio. What happens when Makoto is in this state is never quite the same, but the one constant is that Haru’s body is the sole focus of Makoto’s mania – the only food that will satisfy his raging appetite.

“Haru…” Makoto whispers, although his tone suggests warning. Haru bites the inside of his cheek in anticipation, his brain already beginning to fizzle.

Makoto’s hands roam over Haru’s chest and down his stomach, his touches firm and hungry. Haru closes his eyes, a ragged sigh falling from his lips, and his hips jerk out of his control.

Every place where Makoto’s hands meet Haru’s body feels like a stripping of some sort. Haru knows that Makoto wants to peel away every layer he has in place, leaving him bare and vulnerable to the faintest of touches.

Makoto starts rubbing Haru’s shoulders, strong hands kneading Haru’s muscles, stroking his back and arms. All Haru can do is lean into the touch, purring thin, broken noises.

Makoto is being possessive and acting so confidently – behaving completely different from the blushing, often shy boyfriend that sometimes still needs to be told, “it’s okay”.

One of Makoto’s hands slides up from Haru’s shoulder and fits around his throat, mildly squeezing. Haru moans longingly, his heart skipping a beat while his dick spasms. The pressure on his neck feels so good, makes him lightheaded and incredibly wet.

“You’re pretty,” Makoto breathes, licking the rim of Haru’s ear and biting the lobe.

Haru pants, squirming and covering his face with his hands because he doesn’t know what else to do. Makoto is destroying Haru’s ability to control himself and make decisions. His big, hard dick poking Haru in the back only accelerates the deterioration.

Makoto suddenly grasps the hem of Haru’s t-shirt, tugging on it. Haru lifts his arms, allowing Makoto to haul the shirt up over his head and throw it against the wall. Makoto then grips the sides of Haru’s pajama pants, yanking him close again as though fearing Haru may try to run away.

Haru doesn’t want to run, of course. Doesn’t even have the strength to move. Haru merely slumps back against Makoto’s chest, wheezing. Now that Haru’s torso is bare, Makoto’s strong scent seeps into his skin, soaking him completely.

“ _Makoto_ ,” Haru moans, closing his eyes. He feels amazingly overwhelmed – pleasantly smothered.

Makoto doesn’t answer, only rests his chin on the side of Haru’s head. He moves his hands over Haru’s bare skin, fleeting palms and fingertips scrubbing Haru of even more layers and sensibility. Haru’s arms flap at his sides, and his abdomen flinches with every graze of Makoto’s touch.

Makoto pinches Haru’s nipples. Haru opens his eyes, choking on a breath. His asshole twitches along with his dick this time. Haru pushes back into Makoto’s erection, his hands moving up, but Haru can’t find his voice. All that comes out is a low whine.

Makoto catches Haru’s hands, holding them in a firm grip against Haru’s chest. “Stop fidgeting,” Makoto orders, his voice a damp husk. Haru gasps in surprise at hearing Makoto’s voice. He quickly obeys, attempting not to move while he keeps his clasped hands pressed to his chest.

Haru watches Makoto’s fingers as they snake around to the front of his pajamas, sinking down and giving Haru’s now erect dick a generous squeeze. “Makoto,” Haru groans, thrusting into Makoto’s palm to let him know that he wants more.

Makoto still does not respond, nor does he move his hand underneath Haru’s pajamas. Instead, Makoto touches Haru’s bare waist, petting his sides and hips. He breathes into Haru’s ear and softly humps his back. Haru clamps his eyes shut, both wanting this to last forever and to stop right now.

Makoto brushes his hand over Haru’s dick again, gripping it for emphasis. Haru hysterically squeals, his legs squirming as he tries to once more push up into Makoto’s touch.

“I told you to stay still,” Makoto warns, using his other hand to hold Haru across the chest, keep him in place.

“I-I’m tr-trying,” Haru stutters while Makoto’s palm and fingertips repeatedly skim over his dick like a torturous lick – the pressure just enough to keep Haru throbbing and leaky.

Haru tries to take in every agonizing detail of the moment, if only to keep him standing still: the way Makoto’s large hand is deliciously brutalizing him with stimulation; Makoto's muffled whispering that Haru is not aware enough to make out, and Haru’s own clammy torso that is sticking to Makoto’s shirt.

“You’re getting really hard,” Makoto slips out against Haru’s temple. He tugs a strand of Haru’s hair between his teeth.

Haru gulps, nodding. “So fucking hard…”

Makoto kisses the side of Haru’s head, removing his hand from Haru’s chest to join the other in the fondling. Makoto cups Haru’s balls, pulling on the sac as he also brushes his palm across Haru’s erection, over and over.  

“Makoto!” Haru drones, jerking. He stiffens, hissing at the almost painful tease. Even over his pajamas, the stimulation is way too much for him. Anticipation and arousal chase each other throughout Haru’s body, twisting him senseless.

Haru’s knees give out, but Makoto holds him up, leaving a kiss on Haru’s temple. “Uh-uh, stay here,” Makoto warns. “Not finished with you.”

Haru pants with a whining edge in his voice, feeling where the cotton material of his pajamas is glued to the precum that is oozing from his dick. “Makoto,” Haru begs. “Please – _please_. I can’t take this.”

“No – more,” Makoto demands. “I need you harder, Haru - like me.”

Makoto abruptly drops his hands from Haru. Haru opens his eyes and inhales sharply, feeling startled. There is a moment of complete silence, and then Haru is forcefully turned around and backed up against the wall.

Haru’s head hits the wall with a rough bang. He groans, only having a second to realize his new location before Makoto smashes their faces together, jamming his tongue deep into Haru’s mouth.

Haru kisses Makoto back and sighs, the rest of him going limp as Makoto raids his mouth. Makoto’s body is sweaty, hot, and _hard_ – already bigger and more agile since he started working out at the gym. Makoto is so strong and feels so good handling Haru, bending and turning him as Makoto pleases.

Makoto paws his hands down Haru’s arms while Haru chews on Makoto’s lips. He yanks on Makoto’s shirt, and Makoto lifts one of Haru’s legs, clamping it to his hip. They both groan and start kissing more viciously, biting and sucking and growling as they hump each other.

Makoto breaks off to Haru’s neck, ravishing the skin there. Haru closes his eyes and arches his throat to give Makoto more access. He loves feeling completely at the mercy of his boyfriend. Haru’s mind and all his feelings – all the pieces of himself – are tumbling out to lie at Makoto’s feet.

Makoto stops gnawing on Haru and steps back. Haru shudders, squeaking. This is the first time Haru has really seen Makoto since he came through the door. Makoto is sweaty, panting, and looks so fucking gorgeous. Looks so serious. His green eyes are like knives, cutting into Haru to find his most delicate parts.

Makoto releases a breath, giving Haru a once-over. “You’re mine,” he whispers, tracing one of Haru’s nipples.

Haru’s chest arcs without his consent, and a strong pulse makes his whole body tingle. He understands now that Makoto wants him to beg and ache tonight – Haru’s hysteria and unbearable need is what will make Makoto himself again.

Haru licks his lips, whimpering pathetically again. He’s going to feed Makoto exactly what he’s hungry for. “I’m yours,” he says, nodding crazily. “I’m all yours, Makoto.”

Makoto bites his lip, trailing his hand down Haru’s chest. Haru twitches and hisses, and Makoto’s nostrils flare at his reaction. Makoto touches Haru’s dick that’s painfully pressing against his pajamas. Haru lets out a choked cry and uncontrollably humps Makoto’s hand, like a desperate puppy.

Makoto stays silent, keeping his focus on his hand. He rubs his thumb over the wet spot of Haru’s pajamas where the precum has soaked through. Haru instinctively holds his hands against his chest. He’s too anxious to move.

“A-am I hard enough now?” Haru asks, losing the feeling in his legs more and more. Makoto’s touch is only increasing the throbbing ache in his dick. It feels too good. Makes it too hard to breathe. Makes Haru too fearful that he might cum before Makoto tells him it’s okay.

Makoto removes his hand, his eyes flickering up to Haru’s face. “Yeah. You’re hard enough…”

Makoto peels Haru off the wall by the string of his pajamas. Haru lets out a soft sigh of relief. They’re both quiet and just stare at each other as Makoto guides a stumbling Haru back toward the table. Haru doesn’t mind – he’s more than ready for Makoto to fuck him on top of it.

As soon as Haru’s back touches the table, however, he is once again spun around. Haru gasps as his stomach collides with something solid this time. Makoto roughly bends Haru over the table, causing it to rattle and some of the pictures to fall over.

Makoto’s hands quickly go to the waistband of Haru’s pajamas, but he pauses with his fingertips barely underneath the elastic. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you at the gym," Makoto rushes out. "The more I pushed myself, the more I just wanted you. It made me…crazy.” Makoto spanks Haru hard across the ass.

Haru jerks, crying out. The side of the table hits the wall, and some of the pictures fall off the table. All of Haru’s senses absorb the pleasing sting of the spank, and Haru feels like he’s falling, even though he’s planted over the table.

“I’m sorry,” Haru moans, wanting to be spanked again.

Makoto hums. “We’ll see…”

Haru huffs out erratic breaths as Makoto eases down his pajamas at an excruciatingly slow pace. Haru can feel every thread of the fabric, and it rages his already heightened nerves. Makoto’s fingers teasingly graze Haru’s ass as he slides the pants down to Haru’s ankles. Haru hastily kicks them away.

Makoto’s touch becomes more impatient – harsher – as he wedges his hand between Haru’s thighs with a sound like a rumble. Haru whimpers and opens his legs, offering his ass. He can sense Makoto drop to his knees behind him.

Haru wheezes as Makoto’s hands climb up his thighs and to his hips, squeezing both sides of his ass. Makoto kneads Haru’s skin, moving closer and closer upward and inward into the valley of Haru’s hipbone, fingernails digging toward Haru’s dick that keeps flexing, bumping into the underside of the table.

“So good,” Haru says as Makoto massages his ass cheeks. He gives in to the sensations and lets his mouth hang open, drool collecting underneath his bottom lip.

“Spread ‘em,” Makoto demands, out of nowhere.

Haru whines loudly, choking on his own breath. His knees give out again, but he stays supported by the table. Haru’s heart beats so hard that it hurts, and the twinge barely takes the edge off the pressure in his dick.

Haru doesn’t know if he has the strength to move, but he has to follow Makoto’s orders. He _needs_ to feed his boyfriend, and somehow release his own tension that is causing him to fall apart.

Haru lifts his heavy arms from the table with every bit of strength that he has. He gradually reaches behind him, spreading his ass cheeks. He slightly trembles and sighs as the open-air breezes over the sensitive flesh of his exposed hole.

“Haru,” Makoto breathes, and for a moment his control is gone. Makoto sounds just as overwhelmed as Haru feels, and Haru wants to give Makoto everything he desires even more because of it.

“For you, Makoto,” Haru says, wiggling his ass. He hears Makoto faintly whimper. It’s hardly a breath, but it’s there. Haru’s mouth briefly contorts into a smirk. Even bent over and naked with his ass up for donation, Haru can still dominate Makoto.

Makoto must sense Haru’s moment of triumph, for he immediately slides a finger down Haru’s rim. “O-oh,” Haru chokes out.

Makoto’s finger trails all the way down to Haru’s sac. “Your dick is so wet,” Makoto says, tracing the same path up and down Haru’s rim, pressing in every time his fingertip runs over Haru’s hole. “You’re dripping everywhere.”

“Then suck it or fuck it, _please_!” Haru begs. He swallows hard, his entire body shaking. He sticks out his tongue and greedily licks his own drool off the table. Haru is not himself anymore – only what Makoto’s need turns him into. “You feel so good. I really want to cum.”

“Don’t you dare,” Makoto says, taking his finger away. “Not yet. Spread your cheeks more.”

“Makoto-”

“- do it,” Makoto demands, tugging on Haru’s balls. Haru squeaks and shuts his mouth, readjusting his grip on his cheeks and spreading them further apart.

“G-good. That’s it,” Makoto says in a breathy voice, as though he isn’t completely in his head. Haru tenses anxiously, and then suddenly shouts as Makoto’s mouth makes contact with his rim.

Makoto plants light kisses along the inside of Haru’s cheeks, starting at the top of Haru’s rim and working his way down. Haru continuously whimpers at the intense sensation of Makoto’s soft lips on him. His mouth is so much hotter than his hands, and the feeling brings moisture to the corners of Haru’s eyes.

“ _Makoto_ ,” Haru groans.

Makoto bites one of Haru’s cheeks. "Not until you say it.”

“Fuck,” Haru sobs, wriggling in frustration. “P-please eat me out, Makoto. Eat my ass, please? I-” Haru stops talking and shouts again as Makoto’s strong, wet tongue finally touches his ass.

Makoto deeply moans, licking a trail of saliva down Haru’s rim. He drags his tongue back up, prodding it at Haru's hole. "You taste so good,” Makoto mumbles against him. He gives Haru another long lick. “Why do you let me taste something so good?”

“Because it’s yours!” Haru says, hysterically. “Eat me up, Makoto. Eat it. Eat it.” Haru worries for a moment that Makoto will make him keep begging, but Makoto quickly grips Haru by the hips, diving into his ass.

Haru howls, opening his mouth wider and drooling even more. His eyelids droop but stay half-open.

Makoto licks Haru’s hole, circling the flesh and kissing it. Swirls of pleasure spread from the tiny, sensitive spot outward through Haru, reaching his spine and then spearing upward into his brain. Haru is completely consumed by the intense pleasure Makoto’s mouth is giving him, and it’s all Haru can do to keep his hands in place, keep his cheeks spread.

“More,” Makoto growls. He digs his face into Haru’s ass, dipping his tongue to Haru’s hole and ever so slowly easing it inside.

Haru sucks in air as Makoto’s tongue prods its way into him. “Yes, please!" Haru begs, his ass reflexively tightening around Makoto’s wet muscle. “Feels so good…”

Makoto responds with another deep moan, and he continues to push his tongue into Haru’s ass. Haru relaxes, letting Makoto move his tongue around. He sticks his ass out even more – moaning, groaning, and squealing.

Sweat drips from Haru’s skin; drool drips from his mouth, and precum drips from his dick. All of Haru’s fluids are gushing out of him as his boyfriend eats him out deeply. Haru barely feels like a person anymore.

One of Makoto’s hands moves down Haru’s ass to his inner thighs. He tickles and softly caresses the smooth skin. Haru jerks, momentarily losing his grip. Even the slightest of additional touches are now enough to send rapturous shards of pleasure pulsing through his veins.

“I want you to cum,” Makoto says, yanking Haru back so less of his chest is on the table. He moves Haru like his weight is hardly significant, and maybe it isn’t because Haru is sure that parts of himself are missing. He just feels so light in every place besides his dick and ass.

“Wan…want to cum for you,” Haru pants. He’s not even sure if he has balls anymore. Every ounce of semen seems to be boiling inside his dick.

Haru jerks as Makoto’s mouth returns to his ass, but Haru also feels Makoto reach around his waist and grasp his dick, wasting no time to jerk it with strong, rough strokes. Makoto feeds on Haru’s ass while he also pumps his dick, moaning against Haru’s hole.

Haru lets out a choked cry. "Makoto!" He begins to tingle, quiver, and spasm uncontrollably. The table keeps knocking against the wall, no doubt scuffing the paint, but Haru doesn’t care. _Nothing_ really matters to him right now – not when his boyfriend is eating him raw and pumping the life out of him.

The different feelings running through Haru’s body cluster and grow inside of him. He begins to feel the intense pressure of an approaching orgasm as Makoto’s licks at his most sensitive spot and squeezes the throbbing head of his dick.

To Haru’s nightmare, Makoto abruptly stops, completely removing his mouth and hands. Haru whines, fidgeting at the lack of stimulation. “No – no, please. I-”

“Shh!” Makoto demands, standing up. “Just wait.” Haru closes his eyes, squirming again. He has no choice but to let go of his cheeks and rest his arms back on top of the table.

Haru hears Makoto move behind him and unzip his sports bag. He knows exactly what Makoto is reaching for – what they both now store in all of their bags since moving in together and fucking a lot more often.

“You look perfect like this, Haru,” Makoto says, walking up behind him. “Just so ready for me.”

Haru can only chew on his lips as he hears the lube bottle crash to the floor. Makoto lays his hand flat on the small of Haru’s back. Haru instantly bucks and moans as slick fingers from Makoto’s other hand smear lubrication on his relaxed hole, massaging it gently.

“O-oh, Makoto,” Haru whimpers.

“Finish yourself,” Makoto orders. He skims a coated finger up and down Haru’s rim again before pressing it to his entrance, pushing the tip into Haru and wasting no time to pump.

Haru wails and spreads his legs wider, arching into Makoto’s touch. With Haru bent over the table and Makoto standing, the angle allows Makoto’s finger to curve right inside Haru and find his hot center.

Haru continuously whimpers as Makoto pumps his finger in and out of him, grazing his prostate with every push in. Haru just wants to collapse into the feeling, but he was given an order, and his dick is so hard that the arousal is painful.

Haru tries to remember how to control his brain. He somehow is able to swing his arm down, and his hand weakly connects to his dick. Haru pants and gulps as he begins to loosely jerk himself.

Haru’s compliance makes Makoto start pushing his finger in deeper; his other hand pressing down hard on Haru’s back. Haru whines, forcefully grinding against Makoto’s finger. “Good, Haru,” Makoto murmurs. “Like that.”

Haru does his best to stroke himself but everything just feels too good, and Haru is far too aware of how naked, soaked, and feral he is right now. Makoto is holding Haru down, fingering him as if he were no more than a toy with a secret button that makes him come to life.

“Ma-Makoto…” Haru shivers with the strain. He’s so hot and unnerved – can’t take the aching pressure any longer.

“Cum for me, Haruka,” Makoto whispers, curling his finger and repeatedly grazing Haru’s prostate.

“I…am cumming,” Haru pants, jerking himself faster as every muscle in his body tenses. Haru lifts his head, letting the drool run down his chin. “I’m gonna cum,” he says, louder this time. “Makoto, I’m cumming. I-I’m _cumming_."

Just as Haru begins to cry out and feel the overwhelming relief, Makoto quickly pulls his fingers away and whips Haru around, making him crash against the table.

Haru gasps, his heart squeezing in his chest at the abrupt interruption, but he doesn’t have time to react. Haru is somehow still jerking himself as Makoto falls to his knees in front of him. Makoto is red, sweaty, and out of breath. He stares at Haru with his mouth unashamedly open, just waiting to be fed.

That’s enough for Haru. One, two, and three seconds later – Haru cums hard with a howl, shuddering and directing his dick toward Makoto. His creamy, sticky cum shoots out in ribbons into Makoto’s mouth, painting his lips and tongue. Some of the juice misses, splashing instead on Makoto’s face.

Makoto sighs peacefully, closing his eyes. Haru chokes out a cry as he gives Makoto a bit of a facial, every part of Haru’s body burning as he gushes more than he remembers doing in a while. He breathes harshly as he works on autopilot, milking himself into Makoto’s mouth and on his face, the thick, white cream covering Makoto’s nose and chin. 

Makoto doesn’t seem to care about the mess. He moans loudly, leaning in his head so more cum catches on his cheek. Makoto eagerly slurps up every drop around his mouth like he lives to eat cum, and Haru isn’t sure if he’s ever wanted to fuck Makoto harder in his life.

After a few more gushing pumps, Haru finally jerks himself dry, the swirling waves of pleasure subsiding to ripples. Haru lets himself go, feeling slightly more conscious as his dick begins to soften.

Makoto is still staring at Haru, swallowing him and licking away the last of the cum that he can get to. Haru feels overwhelmed again. He doesn’t know how to accept how fucking perfect his boyfriend looks with cum all over his face.

“W-want me to help with the rest?” Haru rasps. Makoto nods, and Haru reaches out with a wobbly hand. He touches Makoto’s face, smearing his fingers in the gummy mess that’s on his nose and cheek.

This time Makoto shivers as Haru swipes away streaks of cum off his face. Haru then presses his fingers to Makoto’s lips, and Makoto licks them into his mouth. Haru almost collapses to the ground as he watches the masterpiece before him.

Makoto sucks Haru’s fingers clean with his eyes closed and slowly pulls them out of his mouth. He swallows, moaning. Haru holds himself around the waist, not knowing what to do – what comes next. “Makoto?” Haru asks.

Haru’s voice must pull Makoto out of his cum-coma because he snaps open his eyes, and Haru yelps again as Makoto abruptly takes him by the waist and stands up, heaving Haru over his shoulder.

All the blood rushes to Haru’s head as he dangles upside down and is carried out of the room. Haru quickly thanks the gym gods for creating shoulder presses, which have allowed Makoto to become such a strong man.

“What are you doing with me?” Haru asks, although he honestly doesn’t care.

Makoto slaps Haru’s ass. “What I want,” he says, taking them to their bedroom.

Makoto drops Haru onto the bed, and Haru scurries up the mattress to rest his head on a pillow. Makoto strips himself of his shirt and shorts. He’s a total beast: his skin glistening and his huge muscles flexing. Makoto’s intense training is paying off – he’s a fucking tank, and Haru wants to ride Makoto every minute of every day until they both need new parts.

Haru peers down at the “second beast” that’s still inside Makoto’s boxers. Haru bites his lip. He knows that Makoto is keeping his dick hidden on purpose. He doesn’t want to risk Haru grabbing for it or humping it with a part of his body – which Haru certainly will do.

“I want you,” Makoto says, cupping himself through his boxers. “The first time wasn’t enough for me.”

Haru whimpers, pulling on his hair. Makoto doesn’t tease; Makoto never demands _more_. “But I,” Haru pants. “I came on your face, Makoto.”

Makoto closes his eyes, breathing hard through his nose. “Haru…” Haru lets out a shaky breath. He doesn’t need Makoto to finish his statement to understand what he means.

Makoto pounces on Haru and attacks his neck before Haru can even blink. Haru exhales sharply as Makoto’s weight presses down on his tender lower half. Their bodies finally touch, skin to skin, and it feels so good. Makoto’s sweaty chest sticks to Haru’s, and Haru’s dick brushes Makoto’s lower stomach.

Haru attempts to circle his arms around Makoto’s back, but Makoto takes Haru’s hands as he continues sucking on his neck. Makoto holds them above Haru’s head, and Haru groans, thrusting up into Makoto.

“Dammit – I want to touch you!” Haru snaps, feeling frustrated again. Makoto pulls away from Haru, looking up at him.

“And I want you hard again,” Makoto says, rolling his hips. Haru arches his back, making a strangled noise. Makoto smiles a little at Haru’s reaction, moving his hands down from Haru’s arms.

Makoto traces the outline of Haru’s chest and the muscles of his abdomen. Haru shakes and tries to keep his hands above his head. Makoto runs his fingers up Haru’s skin, rubbing his nipples and making them stiff.

Haru sighs and jerks, yanking on the bedspread to give his hands something to do. He doesn’t know if he can handle another tortuous round of foreplay. He’s bare in every sense of the word, but there’s no way that Haru will ever tell Makoto to stop.

Haru wants to get hard just as much as Makoto wants him to. He also wants to cum exactly as Makoto tells him. Haru closes his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek. He realizes that Makoto isn’t the only one who changes sometimes after a gym session. Haru too becomes something else – an animal that feeds off of Makoto’s desire for him.

“More – make it _hurt_ ,” Haru pleads, wanting to bite the fingers that are playing with his nipples.

Makoto stops, his eyes growing wide as he sits up. “Are you sure?” he asks, and he’s just Makoto again.

Haru nods, pushing up into him. “Yes, it’s okay. Give it to me.”

Makoto makes a faint noise, giving Haru a spastic hump. He reaches across Haru and up to their side table. As Makoto rustles through it, Haru takes the opportunity to lift his head and kiss Makoto’s stomach. Makoto jerks and sighs as Haru licks the sweaty skin of his side.

Makoto pushes Haru’s head back down against the pillow when he retrieves the bottle of lube, placing it beside Haru. Haru spreads his legs, and Makoto scoots himself between them.

Makoto stares at Haru, and Haru gazes right back. He can see the hunger all over Makoto’s face, but he can also make out the slight caution. No matter what kind of mood Makoto is in or how aggressive he gets, Haru knows that Makoto never actually wants to hurt him or take things too far.

Haru nods again, even offers Makoto a small smile. “Want you. Want this.” It’s all Haru has to tell Makoto right now that he wants everything – even the pain because it will feel so good.

Makoto blinks as if ultimately hearing the thoughts in Haru’s head. He bends down and kisses Haru’s collarbone, flicking his fingertips over Haru’s nipples as he licks a line down his chest.

Makoto moans and laps his tongue over one of Haru’s nipples, closing his lips around it and sucking hard. Haru hisses, popping his hips. While Makoto nibbles, licks, and sucks on one nipple, he pulls, twists, and pinches the other.

The touches sting, make Haru wince and whimper, and the pulse fires right to Haru’s dick that he can already feel hardening against his thigh. For a while Makoto simply feasts on and teases Haru’s nipples, and Haru lets his head loll to the side, keeping his body as relaxed as possible.

Makoto bites one of Haru’s nipples while twisting the other exceptionally hard, and Haru cries out, tearing at the bedspread. “Ow, oh, ow,” he whimpers. Every twinge of pain sends pulses to Haru’s dick and asshole, and he wonders if that’s normal behavior for someone like him.

Makoto stops his assault and sits up again. He wets the tips of his middle fingers, kneading them into the red, swollen flesh of Haru’s nipples to help dull the pain. Haru bites his bicep, hissing, and Makoto softly moans, rocking against Haru.

“Good?” Makoto asks. All Haru can do is nod.

Makoto bends down, pressing his lips to the hollow of Haru’s throat before leaving a path of kisses and bite marks down his stomach. Haru flinches and sighs as Makoto’s mouth makes him hurt in all the ways that feel so good.

Makoto trails his lips further down Haru. He licks the length of Haru’s dick, slithering his tongue into the tiny slit and lathering it with saliva. Haru pulls at the bedspread and gives a choked cry, curving his back off the bed. “Fuck, yes,” he says in utter joy, slamming his head back on the pillow at feeling Makoto’s mouth on his dick.

Haru wants to grip Makoto’s hair or play with his own nipples, but he knows that he’s cant. He’s merely Makoto’s toy tonight.

Makoto continues moving down and begins sucking tightly on Haru’s balls, digging his fingernails into Haru’s inner thighs. Haru winces, bucking. He watches his hard dick sway above Makoto’s head, dripping precum into his hair. For some reason Haru finds the sight beautiful, and he bends his knees, scooting his legs back as far as possible for Makoto.

Makoto moans, widening his mouth to fit almost all of Haru’s sac. Haru’s eyes roll into the back of his head, and he groans like an animal, feeling dizzy. Makoto sucking his balls always makes Haru drunk, like the wetness of Makoto’s mouth gets absorbed by the thin skin of his sac and intoxicates him.

Haru wheezes with every suction of Makoto’s mouth. He can barely keep his eyes open, and his head feels so heavy. Makoto releases Haru, gasping. He licks his lips and reaches for the lube bottle beside Haru.

“More?” Makoto rasps. His voice is deep, scratchy. His eyes are darker – sterner like they were when Makoto first came home. Haru figures that any doubt Makoto had has now disappeared.

Haru blinks, letting out a quivering breath. He doesn’t need to think about his answer. “Yes,” he whispers. “More.”

Makoto keeps his eyes on Haru as he pours the lube over his fingers. He tosses the bottle, moving his lips to the base of Haru’s dick while placing a lubed finger to Haru’s ass.

Haru gasps and twitches as Makoto rubs his knuckles against his hole but doesn’t stick in his finger. He pushes on Haru’s thighs with his other hand, and Haru doesn’t resist the aggression. He moves his arms down and takes hold of his knees, lifting up his legs so that his feet are dangling, and his ass is completely exposed.

“Perfect,” Makoto breathes, his teasing finger finally moving its way into Haru as his mouth closes over and encases Haru’s dick.

Makoto repeatedly swallows Haru whole with long strokes, his finger easily pumping into him. Makoto seems so relaxed, so hungry. He moans and sighs as he feasts on Haru’s dick, sucking and slobbering on it like it’s his favorite dessert.

Haru is beside himself, and it’s difficult to keep his legs up because his arms are badly shaking. Somehow Makoto looks even more amazing than he feels right now, and Haru knows that he won’t last as long this time. His heart is already pounding, and the nerves in his dick are already firing.

Makoto pulls his finger out of Haru and presses two against his hole, deeply pumping them in at the same time. Haru seizes in surprise but soon relaxes. He tries to raise his knees higher, closer to his head. Haru can feel Makoto’s mouth and fingers all over his body, and the heavy pulses burn his strength to hold on.

“Makoto,” Haru moans.

Makoto swallows Haru’s again and slurps his lips up the muscle, releasing it with a _pop_. “No, not yet,” Makoto says, out of breath. His eyes are heavy-lidded and precum glosses his mouth. Haru has to claw into his thighs to keep from cumming at the sight.

“I’ll try,” Haru sighs.

Makoto takes his fingers out of Haru and completely sits up on the bed. He grabs the lube bottle, squeezing it and just letting the liquid puddle in his palm. “I want to open you up even more,” Makoto says, somewhat distractedly, as he coats his right hand in lube. His eyes flash to Haru. “Keep yourself steady.”

“O-okay,” Haru manages to say. He doesn’t have the mind to question Makoto – lost it when Makoto began pouring. Haru mindlessly re-grips his knees, breathing as evenly as possible.

Once Haru is settled, Makoto pushes a finger into him and starts pumping. On an outward stroke, he slips in a second finger, repeating the process. He eases in a third after several deep strokes, and by curling his fingers, Makoto eventually edges in a fourth into Haru.

Haru cringes, unleashing a throttled holler as the pleasure and pain inflame his body. “O-oh, f- _fuck_!” Haru chokes out as he is practically fisted by Makoto. Every nerve in Haru’s ass throbs, and every breath that topples out of him make Haru contract around Makoto’s fingers.

Haru feels stretched – _stuffed_ – in a way that he never has before. In a way that not even Makoto’s dick has ever provided for him.

“H-Haru?” Makoto asks, barely flexing his fingers. Haru wildly looks around but can’t really see anything. His vision is fuzzy, and there’s a ringing in his ear.

“Y-yes – yes!” Haru says, gasping. “I’m okay. Don’t stop.” Haru feels Makoto take his dick in his hand. Makoto starts stroking it, slowly pushing his fingers in and out of Haru’s widened hole. Haru let’s out a high-pitched screech, his head once again falling to the side.

Haru’s body is pried open, and Makoto plays him like his personal instrument – makes Haru sing. Haru cries out when there’s pain; moans when there’s pleasure, and sobs when the two sensations merge together and pulse something magical throughout his body.

“Makoto!” Haru loudly moans as his dick is jerked faster and fingers push deeper into him. Haru bucks, writhes, and whines like a pathetic animal. His soaked body gums into the sheets, making Haru feel even more out of his mind. “Makoto,” he moans again. “I’m gonna cum!”

The moment Haru gets the words out, Makoto stops, removing both his hands. Haru opens his eyes, instantly weeping at the lack of stimulation and pressure. His asshole throbs even more at the emptiness, and the pain causes Haru to vibrate, drop his legs.

Haru drags his focus to Makoto, who’s out of breath and somehow more flushed even than Haru. Makoto licks his lips, wiping both hands on Haru’s thighs. “Get on the floor,” Makoto demands. His voice is quiet, but the harshness is clear.

Haru slaps his hands to his head, sighing desperately. He doesn’t want to challenge Makoto because he’s just so ready to cum. All Haru wonders is how he’ll make it out of the bed; he can barely feel his legs.

“O-okay,” Haru says anyway, both sounding and feeling as though he’s in a trance.

Makoto gets off the bed and waits for Haru, stroking himself over his boxers. Haru gets the message. He sluggishly scoots and drags himself across the mattress, hissing and having to use the muscles in his arms to move.

When Haru reaches the edge, he swings his legs over and just lets himself fall to the floor, landing on his side. Haru groans and looks up at Makoto, trying to stay calm and not jerk himself to put an end to the torture.

Makoto peers down at him, saying nothing. Haru can’t help but to constantly shift his gaze to the bulge in Makoto’s boxers that is just begging to be sucked. Haru is achy, tender, crazed, and completely ready to burst – but he’ll always suck Makoto’s dick when it’s offered to him.

Haru unconsciously reaches up and starts to tug on Makoto’s boxers, but Makoto puts a hand on top of his, pushing it away. Makoto promptly gets on his knees in front of Haru. “W-what are you doing?” Haru asks, shaking his head. He almost falls over but catches himself just in time.

Makoto takes Haru by the arms and raises him to his knees, pushing Haru’s head forward, toward the bed. Haru gets on all fours, resting his forehead against the side of the mattress. “Don’t you want me to suck your dick?” Haru asks, letting Makoto position him as he pleases, regardless.

“I always want you to suck my dick, Haru,” Makoto says, skipping his fingers down Haru’s back. “But right now I just needed to get you down here. Nothing motivates you more than a chance to suck me off.”

Haru whines, shuddering in agreement. “I want your dick so bad, Makoto. Want it so bad. I-” Haru unexpectedly gasps as the head of Makoto’s dick touches his ass.

“Take it,” Makoto says, lowly. “Take my dick, Haru.”

Makoto plummets himself into Haru and immediately starts fucking him hard, giving Haru short, powerful thrusts. Haru cries out, almost losing balance. “This _ass_ ,” Makoto groans, squeezing Haru’s hips. “Wanted my dick in this tight ass all fucking night.”

Makoto pounds his huge, firm dick ruthlessly into Haru’s raw ass. It hurts and feels so incredibly good to Haru – Makoto’s moans and deep grunts only spurring on his pleasure. He bangs back into each of Makoto’s thrusts with a pleading whine. Haru is already broken. Already devastatingly tender from all the foreplay and throbbing stimulation.

The pressure quickly builds within Haru, and he starts to wail, his head knocking the mattress over and over again. Makoto fucking him like a dog is too unbelievable for Haru to want to move. He’s merely thankful that his head is hitting something soft.

“Y-you…okay?” Makoto pants. Haru won’t risk speaking. He nods and pushes against Makoto as his answer. “No – uh-uh,” Makoto says, yanking Haru back into a rough thrust that shakes Haru’s spine.

“Yes!” Haru shouts. “I’m okay!”

“You cumming?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Haru squeaks. “B-but you can’t stop. I need you.”

“You need me?” Makoto asks. He slows down and begins grinding into Haru, rolling his hips against Haru’s ass cheeks.

Haru whines, arcing his back. “I need you to make me cum! Please – please make me cum again...”

“What do I get?” Makoto asks. He runs his hands up Haru’s back, clutching his shoulders and slamming Haru back against his dick. Haru’s ass cheeks collide with Makoto’s groin, and the head of Makoto’s dick bumps Haru’s prostate.

Haru shouts again, and he slams his fist against the floor. He’s nearly crying now due to the pressure, the pain, and the intense pleasure. Haru is so lightheaded that he can’t even support his head. He doesn’t know what’s happening, but he can’t let Makoto stop.

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Haru weeps. “I...I’m sorry that I was on your mind all night at the gym. Please, punish me for it. I’m so sorry.”

“Haru…” Makoto trails off, and Haru is sure that he feels Makoto’s dick throb and harden even more inside of him. “You want to show me that you’re sorry?”

“I’ll cum so good for you, I promise,” Haru moans, wiggling his hips. Makoto doesn’t speak again, only exhales heavily, and Haru sighs as Makoto once again starts moving.

Makoto fucks Haru harder than he did before, keeping his vice-grip on Haru’s shoulders. Haru bows his back as much as he possibly can, and Makoto is able to get into his deeper this way – his dick repeatedly knocking _just_ _right there_.

“Don’t stop!” Haru pleads, his knees burning into the floor. “Oh, r-right there! I’m gonna cum! Oh, _fuck_. Gonna cum all over, Makoto...”

Makoto bends over, resting his head on the middle of Haru’s back. He hugs Haru around the waist, fucking in and out of him deeper and faster. “Cum, Haru. Cum for me,” Makoto chants, hammering into Haru with each word, every thrust making Haru gasp now.

Haru tightly shuts his eyes at hearing the word _cum_ for the thousandth time it seems. He can also hear himself crying out throttled, malformed sounds that seem to come from far away. He shakes his head from side to side as everything becomes far too much for him.

Haru screams with every bit of his voice and releases the pressure, cumming harshly and spilling everywhere. His dick splashes strings of cum all over the floor and his thighs, and Haru sobs with elation.

“ _Fuck_ , Haru,” Makoto mumbles, biting Haru’s back. “K-keep cumming. Be good for me.”

Haru’s eyelashes flutter, his vision slipping away. Makoto fucks all the cum out of him, and Haru can no longer support his weight. His arms collapse, and his head falls to the floor. Makoto keeps a hold of Haru. Keeps pounding him until he gives one final slam, Makoto groaning loudly as he opens up and smothers Haru’s insides with his cum.

Haru stays lifeless as Makoto pumps his orgasm into him. He can feel hot, gooey cum leak out of his ass and trickle down his legs. Haru’s ass reflexively contracts, and it makes him shiver. He’s just so full. Feels so used and dirty.

Haru doesn’t move or protest when Makoto suddenly pulls out of him. He merely gasps as the cold air sweeps over his gaping hole and even more cum seems to dribble down his legs.

Haru closes his eyes, his mind falling back into his body. He’s empty, exhausted, and so fucking sore. His knees and nipples sting, his ass aches, and his throat burns. Haru is completely shattered and also completely satisfied.

“Look…at you,” Makoto pants. “You’re so beautiful.”

Haru jerks as he soon feels a hot, wet muscle brush his hole. “ _Makoto_ ,” he sighs. Makoto responds with a moan, and Haru begins panting and drooling on the floor as Makoto sloppily eats his own cum from his wrecked ass.

Haru considers drifting off as the sensation makes him woozy, but he becomes more alert when Makoto moves away after licking him clean, finally crumpling to the floor next to him.

Haru falls on his side, and he does his best to keep his eyes open as he looks at Makoto. Makoto swallows hard, moving damp hair out of Haru’s face. He seems just as exhausted – just as wrecked – but also himself again.

In time Makoto crawls over to the bed and puts a pillow under Haru’s head, but Haru still can’t move – he knows he won’t be able to move for several years, actually. They lay quietly for a while, allowing their minds and bodies to recalibrate.

“Haru?” Makoto says, after some time. “Want to get in the bed?”

Haru weakly twitches. “Need…need help.”

“I got you.” Makoto slowly stumbles to a stand. He scoops up Haru and lays him on the bed. Makoto sits on the edge, cupping Haru’s cheek. Makoto is still flushed – beastly – but his face is relaxed, and his eyes are so green again. So open. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“I’m okay. Just really tired,” Haru says, instantly adjusting to Makoto’s rapid change in demeanor. As quickly as Makoto becomes a fiend after an intense workout at the gym, he can just as easily revert back to his typical tender self once he’s released the tension.

Makoto kisses Haru’s knees and rubs them gently, frowning at the deep burn marks. “Haru…”

“I’m fine,” Haru quickly assures, moving his legs away. “Battle wounds.”

“Battle wounds?” Makoto asks, tensing a little.

Haru grins as he stretches, his sore body throbbing. “Felt like a battle, but I think both sides won.”

Makoto studies Haru’s face, relaxing after a minute or so. Makoto softly giggles, and his innocence seems out of place considering his face and hair are coated in dried cum. “Well, I should probably give you a bath,” Makoto says. “I owe you that much.”

“You’ll have to carry me,” Haru mumbles.

Makoto laughs as he climbs into bed next to Haru. “I can easily bench press you by now, Haru-chan.” Haru grins again, loving this fact about his boyfriend.

Haru lazily moves his arm and finds Makoto’s dick. He hums as he loosely holds it in his hand, now that he’s allowed to touch back. “Did I do good?” Haru asks.

Makoto exhales deeply, pushing into Haru’s palm. “You did very good. You gave me everything I needed. I was…sometimes working out just-”

“- I know,” Haru says, interrupting him. “And Makoto?”

“Yes, Haru?”

“How much does a lifetime membership at the gym cost? I want to buy one for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lock me up and throw away the key tbh...  
> I hope you all enjoyed!!!!


End file.
